A ballistic-resistant moulded article of this type is disclosed in WO 89/06190. The known ballistic-resistant moulded article affords fairly good protection against impacts of projectiles such as shrapnel or bullets. The level of protection is quantified by means of the Specific Energy Absorption (SEA), a measure of the amount of energy that can be absorbed by a moulded article on impact of a projectile per unit areal weight of the moulded article. Fairly good protection by the known moulded article on impact of a bullet is intended to mean an SEA value of from about 30 Jm.sup.2 /kg to maximum 65 Jm.sup.2 /kg. The March 1992 "Ballistics" leaflet of Messrs Allied-Signal Inc., Petersburg, Va., quotes as highest SEA level an SEA of 65 Jm.sup.2 /kg on impact of a 7.62.times.39 Mild Steel Core P.S. Ball M1943. This SEA level has been achieved after years of optimization and was regarded by ballistics experts as being very high.
Nevertheless, there continues to be a great need for ballistic-resistant moulded articles that can offer increased protection against impacts of projectiles of various kinds, especially against projectiles in the form of bullets.